Danse de minuit Love
by Eriks Little Lottie 2004
Summary: Luna is a mute ballerina, orphan ballerina. Erik is the phantom that lurks in the walls of the opera house. What happens when this beast is to fall for this beauty. Will love bloom between the two diffrent worlds or crash horribly before the start.
1. Danse de minuit Love

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from POTO. Except my character Luna.

**Luna's POV**

"_This trophy from our saviours, from our saviours from the enslaving force of Rome!"_

_I heard Carlotta singing or more like screeching on sour notes as I stretched alone in the corner for the dance to come soon. The chorus girls sounded off dressed as Romans and filling the air with sounds upbeat music. Piangi soon walked across the stage only to fill the air with as just a sour note as Carlotta's was only less screeching. I stood and walked over to be chained next to another ballerina and to wait for are cue to take the stage._

_Mousier Reyer taped his stick to get the attention of the cast as they're rehearsal scene spiraled downhill. Poor man no one listens to him. Surprising I'm still astonished he has not quit him having to deal constantly with Carlotta's screeching._

_As he tried to get a hold of the cast he was interrupted by the manager who was followed in by 2 men dressed in a bougie fashion. The first man was tall his hair brown, dressed in a red suit. He generated a Narcissistic attitude that was enough to make my stomach turn. The second man was shorter. His hair was grey from what looks like stress but he had a kinder attitude that adorned him. "There have been imminate rumors of my retirement" said the manager "I have to put these rumors to rest and that I am and these are your new managers and the owners of Opera Populaire. Mousier Richard Firman and Mousier Gilles Andre" applause rippled through the cast as they made their introductions. _

_I zoned out not really caring about what was being said and my eyes wandered around the opera house until I finally came up to the rafters it was then I saw a flash of black. I blinked and looked all around the rafter I finally blamed it on my imagination before looking forward. _

"_It's Raoul" I heard the ballerina I was attached to speak .Her name was Christine. I've never talked to her or the blond one Meg who stood next to her even though I roomed with them" A man with who was slightly lanky with chestnut brown hair stood in the room an introduced himself as our new patron." He's so handsome said Meg" I looked at her puzzled the man was far from handsome his face was slightly too long, he was sorta lanky no sex appeal or any appeal at all came from this man. He walked right past Christine and as he did she seemed to be crushed. I mean did she expect him to regonize him they were children the last time they saw each other there is no possible way he could possibily know exactly what she looked like. I then again zoned out until I felt a pull on the chain and Christine snarkly told me to come on. I followed her and as the music began and the dance begun. My body and the music meshed into one as the sound filled the air and drifted over my body. Madame Gary was showing the new managers the ballerina's. Mousier Firman leered at us like we were meat. _

"_We take particular pride in our ballet mousier" spoke Madame Giry "I see why" spoke Mousier Andre, "especially that little blond angel". Madame Giry face slightly hardens and spoke "that is my daughter Meg Giry. Mousier turned slightly pink and decided to keep his mouth shut as Mousier Firman questioned Madame Giry about Christine. She replied to him with the same snippy tone and telling him that she thought of her as a daughter. Mousier dropped the subject on Christine before pointing at me with his cane." And of this black hair beauty what of her" Madame Giry stopped and looked at him and spoke with cold words." Luna Nee Winters. She is a ballet prodigy, very promising talent indeed but, she is a mute and it would be best if she is left alone" Her words coming out sharp as knifes and her stone stare directed at both of the managers making them gulp and stop asking questions as the song finished._

"_All they care about is the dancing" screeched Carlotta. I could care less of her diva fits as I was unhinged from Christine and I went to my corner as I waited for the next dance to begin. I played with the fringes on my dress trying to occupy myself until the next scene. I looked up when Carlotta took the stage once more to sing to sing the song from Act 3 I inwardly groaned as she started her song. __**Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while - please promise me you'll try. When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free – **__Without any warning the scene fell with a roaring tumble on to Carlotta. Unfortunaly she was not hurt at all just very bitchy. "It's the phantom of the opera he's here" said Meg. Everyone began to slightly panic. The chorus and stage hands helped Carlotta up while she was screaming yet again like a wild banshee. The managers try to sooth her again but this time she really leaves. Madame Giry who had walked off for a moment came back from the Opera Ghost who welcomed them to his opera house and asked for his 20,000 francs and that box 5 be empty. They started to act like bumbling idiots so I decided it was time to take my leave. I headed back to my room that I shared with Christine and Megs. I walked in the room was dark and chilling. It was home I lay in my bed for a moment before feeling the need to dance. I lit a candle and let the music in my head take me into a whirl of dances._

_**The Phantoms POV**_

_I mentally laughed as I watched Carlotta storm out and Christine. My love. My Angel of Music take the part I knew she was meant to sing. I headed through a passage way towards Christine's mirror. When I reached there I saw Luna practing her dance. I love to watch her dance but not as much as love to hear Christine sing. Luna was just as beautiful as Christine or even more so. Her hair was midnight black and it fell into loose curls and ended at her waist. Her skin was snow white and flawless and she had blood red lips that were full and kissable. Her eyes were shaped seductively and an icy blue grey and complimented by thick long black eye lashes. Her body was curvy and nicely sized in all the right places. She was gorgeous but, she was a mute. Thus dimming any light that would have attracted me to her and making her just well Luna. She danced like this for a bit longer and then stopped when Christine and Meg entered the room to get ready for Hannibal. I left the mirror and went back into the passage ways to get to box 5 to watch my angel of music preform._

_**Luna's POV**_

_As I danced I felt as if someone was watching me like I always do when I practice my dancing_._ Shivers ran up and down my back as I finished my dance. Christine and Meg came into the room then and I went to my armoire to get ready for the show, Christine was practically jumping out of her skin about being the prima donna of Hannibal and her and Meg fluttered around the room getting ready for tonight ignoring me like I wasn't even there .The show began and the dances began. I performed with my heart and soul pouring my whole being into my dance. Christine sang and even though she sung and it was beautiful it was passionless like her spirit that is clouded by beautiful lies. Nether the less she was good but not the best. After the show I bathe and retired to the room I shared with Christine and Meg. Flowers covered the whole room with their sickly sweet smell causing me to have a headache. I drifted amissly over to my bed sleep overtaking me. My dreams filled with sweet music and dancing._

_**The Phantoms POV **_

_The Sweet sound of Christine voice still filled my head as I headed towards the mirror passage way. Her performance was enough to put angels to shame. I walked softly up to the mirror and peered into the room. My eyes drifted across the dark room. Flowers covered the room and on the far bed where the moon light slightly drifted softly over the sleeping form Luna. I slightly opened the mirror and crept across the room to gaze her. As I made it to the bed I pulled back the covers I took in her sleeping form. Her hair slightly tousled from her messy sleeping. Her skin tinted with a light pink caused from the warmth of the blankets. Her blood red lips slightly parted as she breathes in lightly. A true sleeping beauty. I couldn't help myself as I gently caressed her face with my gloved hand. She nuzzled into my hand even more as if she was searching for more warmth but only meeting the coolness of the glove. Her eyebrows furrowed a bit and she started to awake. I quickly became nervous and I begin to sing to her with hopes of that sound of my voice will make her drift to sleep. __**Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation ... Darkness stirs and wakes imagination ...Silently the senses abandon their defenses ... Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor ...Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender ... Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light - and listen to the music of the night ... **__My prayers were answered as she drifted back into a deep sleep. I gazed upon her for another moment before covering her up and making myself back to the mirror where I waited for Christine to come into the room. I had full intent of reveling myself to her and taking her with me. To the throne of sweet music's songs. _

_AN:Please Review _


	2. Love to hate Admire to Lust

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything that is Phantom of the Opera. Except Luna **

**Luna's POV**

_I awoke to the sound of voices. It was still night as I could see the moonlight dance across the blankets and sheets. I sat up and saw Christine singing to a man obscured by mist in the mirror. The only details I could get of him were his black clothing and a porcelain white mask that adorned the right side of his face. He sang with a familiar tone and he reached out his hand for Christine. 'Tell me she's not that stupid to go with him' I thought. Christine made to reach out with her hand.' Obliviously she is'. With quick haste I grabbed a pillow and shot it at Christine to grab her attention to stop her. It hit her dead target and she looked back at me her stupitidy spell seeming to be quickly glanced at the mirror to see the man gone and then looked at me with a look of loathing before storming at me like a wild man. "How could you do that you stupid buffoon" hissed Christine as she was careful not to wake Meg. I looked downward at my palms trying not to look at her. When I refused to look up she grabbed the collar of my nightgown and shook me. I looked at her pleading with my eyes as I could not with my voice as I was a mute. She looked directly in my eyes before her features relaxed. I let out a silent breath of relief before I felt the side of my face stinging. She slapped me. I looked at her wide eyed as she began to beat me. Her blows slowed and she let go of my dress before storming into the conservatory. I quickly made heed with rushing out the room not wanting to be in her presence once more. I ran not really knowing where I was going. I ended up near the stage. It seeming hunting as there was no form of life in the room.I needed to get away so a soft tune filled my head as I danced in my nightgown. I twirled and spinned and danced until my legs hurt. I rested for a while before getting up again. I wandered a bit before I felt someone grab me roughly from behind and mush a cloth smelling of something sickly sweet and chemical over my nose and mouth before my world went black. _

_**The Phantoms POV**_

_That blasted woman ruined my plan. I hoped that she a Meg would not wake when I took Christine. She distracted Christine and I decided hide myself once again from both Christine and Luna. I watched as a look of hatred adorns Christine's sweet face making her look wicked and shrewd. I watch her manhandle the wretched girl and hit her. What was going on what was this thing that was making my sweet Christine abuse the mute girl? Christine's eyes burning the same way the gypsies that beat me and locked me in cages did. I watched with horror as Christine roughly released the girl before storming off in a connected room. Disgust and bile filled my stomach as I watched this devil in disguise of an angel leave I then turned my eyes to the girl on the bed who looked broken. She quickly scuffled out of the bed and made her way out of the room with haste. I followed her throughout the opera house until she came into the grand room. She looked terrified and lonely. She walked unto she seemed to stop in the middle of the stage and a silent tune played in her head as she danced. Her night gown hugged her curves during her dance even slipping up enough to show her creamy thighs. She danced as if she were a sin. A siren sent to capture to the deepest desires of a men. As her danced became faster and more graceful. My arousal grew. Any thought I had of Christine were officially gone as I watched with desire as the little ballerina danced. I had to have her she needed to be mine. As soon as she finshed and began to wander I quickly swooped down and pressed a chlorafoam cloth against the beautys face watching her eyes panic before she drifted into darkness and slouched against my body. I relished her soft body against my body before I picked her up and took her to my lair way below the opera house and where I intended to keep her to myself. I made my way down the passages with Luna in my arms until we came across the gondola were I gently laid her before rowing to my domain. I picked her up and took her into the bedroom and gently laying her down in the silk sheets of the swan bed. I admired her beauty before standing up a pulling the black cord and watching a see through black curtain enveloped the bed were the sleeping beauty slept. _

_AN: Please Review _


	3. The Phantom

Disclaimer: I dont anything from POTO

AN: Review if I should finish this story and Check out my profile to take my poll on the direction of the story

Luna's POV

'_Hmmm so soft' I burrowed myself into my silky sheets trying to stay warm. Wait silky sheets. My eyes snapped open and I looked around groggily taking in my surroundings. I was in a bed which seemed to be in the shape of a swan. I pulled the black cord that was on the side of the bed and the see through black curtain that surrounded the bed came up. I looked around in a room that was covered in paper and candles that overlooked a lake with a fog that covered it. It was beautiful. What was this place? How did I get here? Panic started to fill me as last night's events replayed in my head. I had to get out of here. Where ever here was. I slowly crept out of bed and made my way to the entrance of the room where it opened up into a bigger room that looked like a beautiful cave of some sort. The larger room looked much like the bedroom but it had red curtains, mirrors, lots of more papers, and more candles giving the room more of a mystic beautiful light. But most of all what this room had what the bedroom didn't have was an organ and a man sitting there from which he appeared to be writing some notes of some sort. Was this the man who kidnapped me? I was in no mood of finding out. I looked about the room to see if there was any way of escaping. The only way that seem a way to escape was across the small lake. But how to escape and what waited for me after if I should make it across the lake. Deep in thought and looking at my only possible escape I hadn't noticed the man get up and approach me. I turned to see if he was still at the organ only to be met face to face with him. It was the man from the mirror. It was the phantom of the opera. I stepped backwards out of fear of this man. One million ideas racing through my head of why this man had taken me. 'Was he going to kill me for stopping Christine from going with him' 'had I made him mad in some way so he took me down here to torcher me' With each foot I took back he took one forward until I was pressed up against the wall and he was pressed up against me enough to feel his muscles that laid beneath his clothes and the intoxicating smell of an outdoors woods. I was shaking violently with fear of what he was going to do to me and as he reached up his hand I closed my eyes tightl of what he was going to do to me and as he reached up his hand I closed my eyes tightly and tensed as I waited for him to hit me but the blow never came. I stop shaking and I opened my eyes as I try to slightly relax. I felt his touch as he took his gloved hand through my hair and down the contours of my face. I looked at him confused as he looked at me with a type of fire in his eye that I couldn't describe. _

"_Bonjour mon petite sirène. Qu'est-ce que tu Fais" he spoke huskily as he twirled one of my curls around his finger. I looked down trying to hide the blush that had spread across my face. In fear I tried to move over to the right to try to get away but his hand came up blocking my escape. What did he want with me? Was he going to hurt me or worst rape me. My blood ran cold with that thought and I tensed up even more if possible. My skin losing the little color it had and I began to shake again as tears began to weld up in my eyes as I waited my faith. He took this time to speak to me again in a softer more sympathetic tone."_ _Pas besoin d'être effrayée petite ballerine i ne doit pas vous nuire en aucune façon."_

_I looked at him a little fear disappearing but still there. He backed up so are bodies were no longer touching. I looked up to see what he would do next._

"_I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne ... to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music ... music..." the sweet melody sung by the raw passion of his voice making him very alluring as he walked about the candle light."_ _Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation ... Darkness stirs and wakes imagination ... Silently the senses abandon their defenses ... Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor ... Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender ... Turn your face away from the garish light of day, _

_Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light - and listen to the music of the night..." I could feel his voice and the music rippling across my skin and invading my mind filling me with the desire to dance but I held it back as I listen to him."_ _danser mon petit ange. Danser Mon petite sirène de ballerine" He began his song again and I danced to the music letting it overtake me and control me as he sung his song."_ _Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! _

_Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar! And you'll live as you've never lived before ... Softly, deftly, music shall surround you ... Feel it, hear it, closing in around you ... Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight - the darkness of the music of the night. Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world! Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Let your soul take you where you long to be! Only then can you belong to me ... Floating, falling, sweet intoxication! Touch me, trust me, and savor each sensation! Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write - the power of the music of the night ... You alone can make my song take flight - help me make the music of the night ..."As he finished his song I finished my dance. Clap clap clap "Bravissimo, Bravissimo ma petite ballerine" I curtsied as a way of saying thank you hoping that he would not see it as a sign of disrespect for not talking at." Do not worry little one I know that you are mute" I give him a questioning look. "This is my opera. I know everyone and everything that happens". I give him a nod for that I understand. _

"_Do you know how to write little one" I nod yes. He extends his hand for me to take it, as I do he leads me over to a table where he has a quill and parchment._

"_I am going to ask you questions do you think you will be able to answer them" I nod again._

"_What is your full name?" Luna Nee Winters I write. "A beautiful name indeed mon petit ange, especially for one as beautiful as you." I felt my face heat up with a blush and I look to see him with the slightest of smiles. "Are you an orphan?" Yes. My parent died of pneumonia." I am terribly sorry" It's alright I wrote back. "How long have you been mute" I stalled for a moment before scribbling since my parent's death. May I Inquire something about you phantom. "Yes. I suppose" Why did you take me. He paused and hesitated for a moment. "Because you were lost, alone, and broken. You are lost in the darkness. You remind me of a younger me. I wish to free you, be with you, and share an eternity with you. You are beautiful and talented. You attract me like a moth to a flame" I blushed even more by his response refusing to look up so I wouldn't make a fool of myself. Will I ever be able to leave I wrote "would you come back" he asked with a dark look in his eyes and a serious stone face look. Yes I wrote back. "I suppose I could let you go back I would always be near you making sure no one harms you" How would you be near me I wrote back? He gave a dark chuckle before replying, "In the Shadows my dear" I gave a nod. I yawned tired even though I had just woken up. "You look quite sleepy my dear come you shall have some rest. I will allow you to return to the surface tomorrow" He rose from his chair and guided me back to the bedroom. I climbed into the bed. "If you shall need anything I shall be in the next room" I gave a nod. "Sleep well mon petit ange" he said before pulling the cord to let down the curtain. Glancing one more time at her before taking his leave. I lay there wondering about this Phantom. At least I wasn't alone I thought before drifting off into a peaceful sleep. _


	4. an

Okay I'm am going to stop this story but I will not be stopping it officially. I will be doing it over and giving my characters more character development and such so. Oh and I'm not a big Christine Fan if so many can tell I felt the phantom deserved better than her but if people seem to like her I will put her back into character. So I should be reposting the first chapter really soon. Oh and I know I have spelling errors I'm trying to get a beta reader to help me with my spelling. Im sorry but spelling is not my biggest thing and I know I should get better at it


End file.
